Power Rangers E-Force- Episode 1- Guardians Awaken
by 10colvino
Summary: A familiar face returns to, start a new ranger team to combat The Shadow Empire, who are these chosen hero's? Read to find out! This is my first post on the site, constructive criticism welcomed, I will continue if it's well received, hopefully you'll enjoy:)


This is my first story, constructive criticism welcomed, I will do more if it's well received. Really just for fun!:)

E-Force 

Tyson Harris awoke from his bed, wearily pounding his alarm clock.

"Come on honey, time for your first day as a senior, Chloe's already about to leave!"

"Alright mum, I'll be down in a minute," Tyson drowsily answered, rolling out from beneath his red duvet covers, slowly getting ready.

Chloe Harris, twin sister of Tyson, was sat in the pristine living room watching TV, when her brother walked in, finally ready for school. The news showing a story on freak thunder storms around the world.

"Come on little brother, I've been waiting for you for ages, you ready?" Whined the oldest of the twins,

"I am now, and you're only older by four minutes!" Tyson argued back,

"Come on you two, you'll be late," their mother chirped,

"Ok bye mum,"

"Bye!" both twins shouted, and left through the door.

Tyson and Chloe would often argue, both of them being very competitive with each other, however they had a close bond, and even though he was younger than her by a mere few minutes Tyson was very protective of his sister.

Both had dark brown hair, with the same brown coloured eyes, but Tyson had a scruffy mutt cut, with Chloe's hair being long, straight and attractive. Chloe would definitely get more attention from the opposite sex than Tyson, which is one of the reasons why Tyson would always look out for his sister, as they had no father to warn off unsavoury males.

The Harris's walked along their road, until Chloe ran ahead to catch up with Abigail Scott, her best friend and Tyson's crush since elementary school,

"Hey Abi,"

"How's it going Chlo'?" The tall, golden blonde haired girl replied swinging a yellow guitar case over her shoulder,

Tyson stood and stared at the most popular girl at school, when he was caught up by his friends, Jay Mathews and Alex Lee.

"How's it going Ty, good summer?" the most timid of the group, Alex asked.

There was no answer, as Tyson stared silently at Abi,

"Hello! Tyson, you there?" Alex queried, waving his hand in front of his face but to no avail.

"Ugh, you seeing this Jay?" questioned Alex,

No answer again, the other member of the three, stood staring at the same sight, paralyzed.

"Not you too!" Alex moaned.

The three had been friends since kindergarten; Jay was a tall, dark skinned footballer, and the oldest of the group. Alex was the brains of the three. Often targeted by bullies throughout high school, he was Asian, with bright blue eyes, the complete opposite to the athletic Jay.

Jay and Tyson had both fought over Abi for years, with neither of them ever coming close to 'wooing' her. This would often come between their friendship, but Alex would be the peacemaker whenever they feuded. Jay and Alex were Tyson's only real friends. The three being outcasts, wishing they were in with the popular crowd, which included Chloe and Abi.

"Snap out of it you two, we'll be late, we can't miss school!" Alex shrieked,

"Sorry, wouldn't want to get in trouble!" Jay teased sarcastically at the panicking Alex, back to normal and not frozen at the sight of Abi, along with Tyson.

"Leave him alone Jay. Come on let's go." Said Tyson, glancing up at the sky to see a giant black thundercloud approaching. This dark shadow seemed to drift in the same direction of the teens on the way to Darwood High.

"Welcome class, I'm Professor Cranston; I'll be your new science teacher." A middle aged man dressed in a white lab-coat with square, blue glasses proclaimed to the class of uninterested teenagers,

Professor Cranston turned on his projector to reveal a long power point written in a load of scientific jargon, with numerous diagrams titled: Evolution. Members of the class immediately raised their hands, looking at the title,

"Sir! Evolution. I was told by my parents, that it's all a lie, God created the humans and animals!" One girl whined from the back of the class,

"Well that is likely to also be true, even scientists like me can be Christians, but I'm here to tell you about Darwin's theory,"

This resulted in a mass breakout of different arguments on the subject around the room, with Professor Cranston unable to control his students,

"Guys, silence!" Cranston shouted, attempting to silence the thirty teenagers expressing their own beliefs of the existence of mankind,

"Hey, guys shut up!" A loud girl's voice echoed from the corner of the class, silencing everyone.

All eyes turned towards Abi (especially Tyson's and Jay's!),

"Give this guy a break, it's his first day, I actually wanna learn so everyone just listen and learn!"

Everyone was silent.

"Th-thank you, urm… Abigail" Professor Cranston stuttered, checking his seating plan for the tall blonde girl with sapphire eye's name.

Everyone listened for the rest of the lesson, with the half bald biology teacher explaining Darwin's theory of evolution.

"So to sum up: Throughout time, animals adapted to their surroundings to survive, thus evolving. This is how we humans were created."

"Ding-Ling, Ding-Ling!" The bell rang, startling the class and teacher, signalling the end of the day.

"Okay class, see you tomorrow," Bumbled the wacky professor, tapping away at his keyboard.

The whole class filed out of the room, with the three friends, Chloe and Abi last to leave.

"I kinda recognise him from somewhere, don't you?" Asked Alex, turning to Jay and Tyson,

"Naa, does he really look like someone famous?" replied Jay,

"I agree, he kind of looks like a bog standard biology teacher, or my granddad!" Joked Tyson

"I guess…" Alex crestfallenly answered

Alex was halfway through speech, when the room went dark, with all electricity dying.

"What's going on?" Chloe anxiously queried

Professor Cranston and the five teenagers gazed out through the window to see the storm cloud; the giant looming shadow swamped all of the surrounding area, causing a power cut around the whole of Darwood City

"How could they of found me?" Cranston gasped under his voice,

"Do you know what's happening sir? Because if you do you better tell us!" Abi exclaimed angrily,

"I do, but we have to get away from here fast, I'll explain more later!" Cranston frantically explained,

"Go! Where to?" Tyson exclaimed, as confused and frightened as the other teens.

And with those words Professor Cranston opened up his laptop case to reveal a large, sleek black remote, and pointed it at his whiteboard to reveal an opening in the wall appear to the amazement of the students.

"Come on, step in!" Cranston signalled,

"What!" All five said at the same time,

"Just trust me; we have to go know before they detect me with you!"

And the five followed, unaware of what lurked in the darkness above…

"Master, we've lost track of the energy sources, we can't get any exact location, but they're in a 5 mile radius of this area," A tall knight cloaked in black and with blood red accents bowed to a towering silhouette in the shadows, placing his sword down in respect.

"I see Equitus, keep searching. We must find those powers before they've bonded with a host, with them I will have enough power to control the universe!" Replied the shadow with an eerie whisper,

"Immediately, Lord Mythicai, I'll alert Gorgana," Equitus replied slinking back into the thundercloud's shadows stealthily,

"With those powers, I can awaken my brother, and no-one can stop me! Muahhaahaa" The Shadow maniacally cackled, red eyes shining through the black smog.

The five students were confused with their surroundings; they had walked into a futuristic room which seemed to go on forever. Around the room were many photos of Professor Cranston, and in a central isle, five different coloured crystals displayed: Red, Blue, Black, Yellow and Pink. There were also photos which, the students recognised. Animals, all from Cranston's power point.

"What is this sir, what's going on?" Chloe asked nervously,

"Well, let me show you."

Professor Cranston pulled out the same black remote and pointed to a central column, and up arose five coloured suits, in Red, Blue, Black, Yellow and Pink.

"Oh my God! no way, no way, I can't believe this," Alex gasped frozen with shock,

"My name is Billy Cranston, hello and welcome Power Rangers."….

The five teens stood jaws clamped open, transfixed on the five sparkling suits encased in steam filled tubes, not knowing how to comprehend the information they'd just received.

"I knew I knew you from somewhere! You're Billy, the original blue ranger!" Alex beamed

"Affirmative Alex," Billy calmly answered.

After the defeat of the United Alliance of Evil, all previous rangers revealed their identity's to the public. At first they were all huge celebrities and hero's amongst the world, but after a few years, their spotlight was neglected by the world when new ranger teams stepped forward, meaning they all became average citizens, this applied to Billy.

"Are you gonna explain, cos Chloe and I are meeting people in town, this better be important" Abi exclaimed impatiently,

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning…" Billy replied,

"As Alex has stated, when I was your age I was a power ranger. We fought many a battle with Lord Zed, Rita and the Machine Empire. After those victories I found love in with an Aquitarian Girl whilst recovering from the malfunction of the anti-aging device I created to restore the rangers from children to adults. I was transformed into an elderly man but healed in Aquitar."

"What's this got to do with us?" Jay asked impatiently,

"I was getting to that Jay" Billy replied

"Whilst in Aquitar, I helped the Alien Rangers defend the universe with my technical knowledge. However one day the Planet was cast by a great shadow, thousands of soldiers stormed Aquitar, led by their master Lord Mythicai."

Billy turned around and pointed to the five coloured crystals, in the isle,

"They were looking for these," Billy grabbed the gems and placed them in front of the students, glowing brightly.

"These are the Evo-Gems. I managed to escape to Earth with them after the destruction of Aquitar; Mythicai needs these powers to awaken his brother: Hadorus, who has the ability to enslave the whole universe with his power, they also hold the extreme powers of animals and the elements. The Evo-Gems -like animals will evolve throughout time to help survive, can unlock the powers of the E-Force Power Rangers and you have been chosen to unlock them."

The room was silent, nobody knew how to process what they'd just heard, however, it wasn't long before they told of their opinions,

"No way, this can't be real, where are the hidden cameras?" Chloe asked dumbfounded,

"Yeah, Chloe's right, I'm leaving!" Groaned Abi picking up her guitar case,

"Me too, I agree with Abi, this sounds too good to be true," Said Jay, sucking up to Abi as usual causing a collective groan from Alex and Tyson,

"Guys, come on, listen to what Sir said, this looks and sounds pretty legit to me, we just walked through a whiteboard!" Alex exclaimed grabbing Jay and prompting him to stay,

"What do you think Tyson?" Professor Cranston asked, looking at the scruffy haired boy, staring transfixed on the suits on display,

"Sorry, what?" Answered Tyson mindlessly,

"What do you feel about this situation?"

"Well I guess I'm in; I mean what do we have to lose? It's always been my dream to be a hero and this is probably are only chance to help protect our planet. Even if this is too much to handle, we might as well try!"

The girls and Jay all turned around to stare at the usual reserved Tyson, taking a stand,

"Okay, we'll do it, but this better be real!" said Abi feistily,

"Me too, I agree with Abi," Jay again mirroring Abi, leading to a thump from Alex,

Well there is one thing I want to know, why us? Why us five?" Tyson asked confused

"I've been going from school to school, searching for five teenagers who possess the ability to wield these powers, I've been a substitute teacher for almost a year now, trying to find the Evo-Guardian's chosen hosts, and once the gems responded to you five I knew it was your destiny to save the world from the Shadow Empire."

"Who're the Evo-Guardians?" Asked Chloe

Billy picked up the gems, and placed them in the hands of the five teens: Tyson the red Lion Cub gem, Jay the blue Shark Pup gem, Alex the black Rhino Calf gem, Abi the yellow Wolf Cub gem, and Chloe the pink Falcon Chick gem. In their hands they glowed brightly, coloured beams shooting out in all directions, revealing the guardians of the gems.

Five holographic baby animals rose from the crystals, hovering over the 5 teenagers, and then materializing on the students wrists, forming 5 different watches.

"These are your E-Morphers, use these to transform into The Power Rangers E-Force."

Each, teen stood and stared at the stylish watch on their wrist inspecting the technology,

"Are you guys really sure we should do this?" Chloe asked tentatively, looking at the other four rangers, inspecting their stylized animal Morphers,

"Why don't you have a look at this Chloe?" Billy asked pointing to one of the futuristic looking walls,

Billy pressed a button on his remote which revealed a large screen in the wall. The TV showed a live feed of the town centre being raided by an army of black and red foot soldiers being led by a hideous female monster with serpents for hair, terrorising the towns citizens, some of which they recognised from school,

"Do you want to consider that any longer, and watch your friends in town get killed?" Tyson urged impatiently prompting Chloe,

"Ok, I'll do it, let's go," said Chloe, anxiously,

"I'll teleport you there; you'll know what to do know now you've bonded with the Evo-Guardians, good luck rangers."

And with those words, the five teens were whisked away in a flash of coloured light, and were teleported into the town square, which was swarmed with the Shadow Empire's minions: the Vampasks. The five new heroes, the Earth's only hope.

Disoriented, the five rose from the hard concrete where they landed. Around them people were fleeing from the Vampasks and snake haired monster, with covered eyes.

"Hey leave the people alone!" Tyson shouted at the evil forces stalking the citizens of Darwood, using all his bravado to impress Abi,

Not to be outdone as usual Jay, showed his own act of courage,

"Yeah leave 'em alone!"

"Who are you? This isn't playtime children, leave before you regret it!" The Snake headed monster roared, angrily,

"Bring it on!" Abi roared back, showing a newfound eagerness for the cause of fighting evil,

"So be it, prepare to feel the wrath of the Shadow Empire's third in command, Gorgana! Vampasks, ATTACK!"

The many demonic bat creatures advanced on the five, giving the citizens a chance to escape. None of the five had ever had any experience like this, and were immediately thrown into battle. The Vampasks threw numerous blows, the teens standing and blocking awkwardly, dodged and knocked down a few of the demonic creatures.

Each of them managed to fend off a few dozen minions each, but were eventually outnumbered and back into a corner of the road, when Gorgana approached the wounded students smugly.

"What did I say children, you'll pay for your interference!" Gorgana pulled out a green sword in the shape of a serpent, about to strike, when out of nowhere, the five baby animals from the Morphers on the ranger's wrists flew out and protected them from the blow of the blade, blasting Gorgana and the Vampasks backwards.

"Arggh, what was that?" Gorgana angrily shrieked, looking down at the teens wrists in shock and terror

"How can they have access to that power?"

"You see guys, we've been chosen, they protected us!" Tyson beamed to his classmates

The other four rangers nodded at Tyson's statement, composing themselves as Gorgana rose to her feet,

"You guys ready!" Tyson exclaimed

"Ready!" shouted the others,

"It can't be! It's not possible!" Gorgana shrieked, slowly rising to her feet,

The five grabbed their Morphers from their wrist and pulled out the detachable watch in the shape and colour of their animal, jolting it forward, showing their individual Evo-guardian

"E-Force Evolve!" Shouted the rangers in unison, launching the morphing sequence.

Each teen, cloaked in a harsh light, transported into the Morphing Grid, releasing their Evo- guardian from the morpher screen. In front of the rangers were plain white suits being chased by the Guardians, who suddenly grew into their adult forms, evolving!

The now fully grown animals engulfed the suits, producing the designs and armour. Each coloured suit was styled like the guardian inside it. The red Lion, blue Shark, black Rhino, yellow Wolf, and pink Falcon. The suits flew backwards, covering the rangers fully with the helmets materialising seconds later.

"Red Lion!"

"Blue Shark!"

"Black Rhino!"

"Yellow Wolf!"

"Pink Falcon!"

"Power Rangers E-Force!"

"This cannot be! How could five children be able to harness these great powers?" Gorgana exclaimed infuriated,

"We were chosen!" Jay roared proudly,

"And we're here to stop you!" Tyson proclaimed pointing at the Shadow Empire's 3rd in command with new found confidence,

"Hah, cute, no worry however. Seeing as you've bonded with the gems, we'll have to destroy you, to gain access to the gems!" Gorgana beamed slyly,

"Do your worst, you ugly hag!" Abi maliciously shouted,

"Ugly! You better watch your mouth yellow, or you'll be the first to go. I won't fight you however though, I wouldn't want to give you a too humiliating death on your first outing!" She wickedly cackled.

"Goodbye kids, hope you had fun as a 'power ranger' but this monster is going to finish you off!"

Then out of nowhere she vanished in a black puff of smoke without a trace, leaving just the demonic army of humanoid-bats remaining from the un-morphed fight, left to battle the rangers. Or so they thought, as the shape of a hideous creature emerged slowly from nowhere, materialising into what seemed to resemble a Sasquatch pounding its chest and roaring loudly,

"I…Saskiller…Will…Kill…Power…Rangers!" The hair covered beast erupted,

"Oh yeah, Bring it on!" Chloe confidently shouted at the top of her voice, alarming the others, who had never seen Chloe this confident before, usually being the shy type.

The rangers charged forward, now knocking down the Vampasks with great ease, harnessing their new found abilities.

Each ranger took out a collection of Vampasks each with their gem's elemental attacks,

"Red Fire attack!" Tyson shouted, disintegrating a bunch of the foot soldiers with a surge of flames from his hands,

"Blue Water attack!"

"Black Earth attack!"

"Yellow Thunder attack!"

"Pink Air attack!"

Each ranger unleashed their elemental attacks, wiping out the remaining Vampasks, leaving only Saskiller.

"Very…good…rangers, but can…you…beat me!?" The beast roared,

The rangers advanced on the monster one by one, getting knocked down easily by Saskiller's fierce blows,

"Guys, we can't attack him individually, we have to attack him as a team," Alex suggested frantically,

"He's right, let's attack him from different angles," Tyson agreed,

The ranger split into two's to continue their assault on the beast, this time succeeding in knocking him down. This gave them an opportunity to unleash their elemental attacks to push him back further, stunning the monster.

"Argh, you'll…pay for…that…rangers" Saskiller croaked,

The rangers stood in position for a final attack, unleashing the spirits of their guardians from their hands, evolving into their full adult form, covering the Monster in a flurry of sparks and fire.

"The Shadow Empire…will…have their …arghh…rev...enge!" The beast cried as he combusted into a ball of harsh light and was defeated.

The rangers stood, overwhelmed of what they'd just experienced, staring at the giant crowd of people who'd gathered to clap the hero's who'd just defeated an army of evil, and a fear inducing monster on their own.

"We did it!" Jay exclaimed with shock,

"I can't believe it, we're power rangers!" Said Alex joyfully, staring down at his black ranger suit,

"You better believe it cos' we'll be facing things like that on a regular basis, and I really wanna get my hands on that snake haired coward!" Abi beamed enthusiastically,

"Calm down Abs', we better get back to the school, where the professor is," Chloe wisely suggested

"Ok, guys we're off!" Jay smoothly said to the cheering crowd, teleporting away, leaving a grateful group of citizens, praising their new hero's: The Power Rangers E-Force!


End file.
